mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dillydale Railroads
Dillydale Railroads (D/R, AAR reporting mark DR) is a Class II railroad controlled by Mr. Busy. It's crucial in shipping consumer goods, fruit and vegetables, food, intermodal, and passenger services from out and about to a bunch of places. It operates through Dillydale, Misterland, and some parts of the US. The railroad formerly employed cabooses with Scare in a Box toys by Miss Scary's cousin, Miss Freaky, in case of attack. This has occurred before, such as when an mixed freight was involved in a terrorist plot by The Sinister Trio in 1991. As of 2014, a daily train called "The Food Flyer" hauled by a lone SD40 put backwards is used to ship Mr. Greedy a lot of food. Roster *63 EMD SD40-2's (1978-present, 40 built for the railroad in 1978, 6 ex-CP (still have lights on the nose and bell between numberboards and class lights), 8 ex-CNW (still have "gong bells" on the nose), 9 ex-RFFSA (still has some MACOSA spotting features but have been regauged to standard gauge)) *76 EMD SD40's (1960's-present) *4 EMD GP49H-3 locos (2006-present) *18 ex-Denver and Rio Grande Western Railroad EMD SD40T-2 locos (1989-present) *1 "Little Toot-Toot" steamer (1956-present, built at the Tiddletown Railroad workshop, known as D/R #3) *1 "hooter" steamer (1956-present, rebuilt before the events of the Mr. Men and Little Miss episode "It's Very Noisy for Mr Quiet", known as D/R #4) *10 EMD BB40-2 locomotives (2013-present, rebuilt from EMD GP38's, the difference between Vale's BB40-2's and Dillydale Railroads' BB40-2's is that the Vale ones have four sets of narrow gauge trucks while the D/R ones have four sets of standard gauge trucks) *9 NRE 3GS21B switchers (2006-present) *19 NR class australian diesels (1996-present) *30 EMD GT46MAC locos (1997-present, D/R is the only american railroad to use the GT46MAC) *32 EMD IC125A locos (1998-present, Americanized version of the InterCity 125 used for the Dillydale Express) *12 NRE 1GS7B locos (2012-present) *23 ALCO HH600 locos (1930's-present) *6 ALCO Century 636 locos (1967-present) *25 EMD SW8 locos (1950's-present) *7 EMD SD45 locos (1965-present) *6 ex-CSX (neé SCL) GE BQ23-7 locos (2001-present, some rebuilt back from GE BQ23-7B's) *103 (as of 2015) EMD SD70ACe's (2005-present) *12 RX 500 industrial diesel-electric locomotives (2014-present) *30 EMD GP9 locos (1954-present) *4 ex-NS (neè CR) GE B23-S7 locos (2003-present, all still in "Conrail Quality" paint) *25 ex-AMTK GE P30CHF locos (1992-present, all rebuilt for freight services) *3 ex-SP GE TE70-4S locos (1988-present, engine on 2nd one replaced with EMD 16-710-G3 engine following prime mover failure) *40 GE C30-S7N locos (1989-present, rebuilt from GE C30-7's) *52 EMD GP35 locos (Various years-present, 20 all built for the railroad in 1964, 13 ex-Southern Railway (high short hoods and ALCO trucks), 6 ex-Gulf, Mobile and Ohio Railroad (ALCO trucks), 1 ex-CR, exx-PC, exxx-NYC, neé-EMDX, all others ex-Ferrocarriles Nacionales de México (still have steam generators)) However, sometimes the locomotives and equipment running the D/R are often times leased from Class I railroads and other Class II railroads among other railroad companies. Rolling Stock *100 "bobber" cupola cabooses *100 forty-and-eights style boxcars *100 boxcars (1960's-present) *3 ex-N de M boxcars (1998-present) *100 coaches (1987-present) *20 Autoracks (1987-present) *250 flatcars (including center-beam and coil cars) *450 refrigerator cars *600 covered hopper cars Non-Revenue Equipment *4 cabooses with Scare in a Box toys (1973-2010, all 4 replaced with FREDs, all sold for preservation) Non-Revenue Motive Power *19 EMD SD45T-2 locos (1972-1993, all sold for preservation) *10 EMD GP38 locos (1967-2013, all rebuilt into EMD BB40-2's) *40 GE C30-7 locos (1979-1989, all rebuilt into GE C30-S7N's) Accidents *D/R had it's first derailment in 1973, when two SD40's hauling 49 boxcars loaded with railroad ties derailed in the small town of Bellingham, MA, causing the whole town to shake wildly. The engineers jumped for cover out of the locos and survived. The leading locomotive, locomotive 6914, was sent to the Tiddletown Railroad Workshop and emerged as "The Spirit of Massachusetts", and retained it's number, then put back in service. The trailing locomotive, 3342, was later rebuilt, and put back in service. Both locomotives are still in service today. *Another accident occurred in 1976, when three SD40's picked a switch in the Tiddletown yard which caused them to derail along with 3 other cars on the train, including even more cars on two adjacent tracks. No one was hurt, and the derailed cars and locomotives were re-railed using a heavy duty tow truck owned by the Dillydale Towing Corporation. *A railroad crossing collision occurred in 1988, outside of Berwyn, Illinois, when two EMD SD40 locomotives hauling 35 boxcars loaded with Japanese sporks collided with a US Army tank at a railroad crossing. The leading locomotive was rebuilt after the accident after suffering severe damage while the trailing one became a switcher at the Tiddletown Railroad Workshop. The tank that was hit was destroyed beyond repair, and was scrapped by the Army division that owned it. *A highly-publicized hijacking occurred in 1991 of a mixed freight hauled by one SD40T-2 and one GP38-2 locomotive by a 3-men terrorist organization called "The Sinister Trio". *In 1993, DR #6914 (the same locomotive as the first incident) was heading to service a plant in the town of Bellingham when two 10 year-old boys decided to play on the tracks. The first one named "Tom" shouted "YA-HOO!" as the engineer blew the loco's airhorn loudly. Tom then drank a can of Lunchables Cola and they hit the rails with baseball bats. As the single SD40 rounded the corner, the second engineer jumped off the locomotive to save the boys. The train hit the second boy, who's name was Dreg, in the noggin, knocking him out. Dreg was sent to the hospital with minor injuries, and Tom and Dreg became engineers for D/R in 2001, years after the accident. *In 1995, a lone GP38-2 took some hoppers to the slate mines in Dillydale and the engineer waited for the full ones, but the hoppers broke their coupling, smashing into the GP38-2 and destroying the whole cab. The engineer was not hurt. The GP38-2 involved, DR #3452, was later given a new cab from a scrapped RC431 (a SD40-2 rebuilt to be remote controlled, the usage of the locomotives were short-lived). *A collision occurred in 2000 near Truth or Consequences, New Mexico when an Dillydale Railroads train led by a EMD SD40-2 hauling 67 autoracks loaded with cars collided with a BNSF freight train hauled by an EMD GP30 hauling 8 refrigerator cars. The SD40-2 was sent to Canada to be rebuilt. The GP30 was also rebuilt. Crisis and Reorganization From late 1994-1997, former owner Mr. Rush starting using his goods and defenses less and less because he started using his race cars, his rushing to get work done, and his hurrying. This caused the trains to arrive less and less due to the fact that he rarely needed the goods anymore, even if the train derailed. In 1997, Mr. Busy bought the railroad for $1295.31 and became the owner. Being so high a number, it gave Little Miss Bad (Mr. Rush's former business partner) a seizure, she agreed to become Mr. Busy's business partner. Mr. Busy then began a series of integration initiatives under a major reorganization effort to save the company. This included, but was not limited to, a partnership with the Dillydale Intermodal Corporation, and the establishment of a new employee and engineer training center. These initiatives have since benefited the company greatly, as well as reduced accident claims. Category:Trains in Dillydale